


''Everything I always wanted.''

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's birthday, Excited kids, Family Feels, Glitter, Husbands, M/M, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec pressed his lips together and gazed into Magnus’ cat eyes, biting his lip and he shook his head. ‘’All of my wishes already came true, Magnus,’’ muttered Alec as his voice was feeling a bit raspy - he felt a bit choked up as he leaned closer and pressed a little kiss on top of Magnus’ lips, making the warlock smile. Magnus gently held Alec’s face as he pressed another kiss on top of his lips, slowly pulling back a little bit and then they pressed their foreheads together. ‘’You, me and the boys, it’s everything I always wanted.''





	''Everything I always wanted.''

‘’Papa, Papa,’’ yelled out Max, excitedly looking over at his father and Magnus smiled, looking over at the little warlock, who was beyond excited. It was Alec’s birthday tomorrow and Magnus, Max and Rafael were all in the middle of preparing gifts for Alexander - the kids were so excited that they barely restrained their excitement and it was a wonder that they managed to keep the secret from Alec for such a long time. Usually, their secrets never stayed hidden, but they’ve been keeping it back for two days now, but they were cracking and Magnus doubted that they’d last until the next day, smiling when he saw Maxie adding more glitter to his birthday card for his dad and Rafael looked completely in awe. ‘’Dad will like this, yes?’’ asked Max and then lifted his card, thus scattering the glitter all around and Magnus chuckled.

‘’Oh, yes, he is absolutely going to love it, Blueberry,’’ said Magnus and Maxie happily giggled and then looked around - oh, everything was sparkling. Truth was that he made a complete mess on the kitchen table, but at the end of it all, Magnus never said anything. Besides, it was glitter and Magnus smiled when he saw that Max looked a little bit worried. ‘’Oh, you made the whole place sparkle, Maxie,’’ said Magnus cheerfully and the boy nodded. ‘’It’s so pretty,’’ he said and then winked, Max’s eyes lighting up at the compliment and he happily clapped - ah, he was one excited three year old and Rafael was happily humming along the melody of _ Happy Birthday _ song as he was adding on more dinosaur stickers on his birthday card. 

‘’Do you think dad will like these dinosaurs?’’ asked Rafael curiously and Magnus smiled. Of course Alexander was going to  _ love _ it. Alec loved everything that the kids did, so Magnus happily nodded and Rafael cheered up. ‘’I’ll add more stickers then! Dad will be so much in awe,’’ continued the five year old and Magnus chuckled and looked down at his own birthday card for Alec - of course he was making one himself, too! Adding as much glitter as Maxie over there as well and then he chuckled. None of them were using magic, they were going the old fashioned way, which made the cards even more special and Magnus happily bit into his lower lip and then shook his head.

Magnus had gotten all of the presents ready as well, he and the boys have also baked a cake, which was now safely hidden from Alec’s eyes, using a glamour as he wanted to be extra sure and he happily sighed. It was going to be just them for his birthday - just the four of them and Chairman Meow. Then, the next day, Alexander was going to have a little party at their place, inviting all of their friends and family, Magnus having it all prepared already and he then happily sighed again - this was going to be so much fun, the boys literally exploding with excitement. 

‘’Papa, tomorrow we’ll give dad the cake?’’ asked Max and Magnus nodded a little bit. ‘’Ohhh!’’ he said loudly and then rubbed his little palms together. ‘’I hope he’ll like it, I added a lot of blueberries,’’ giggled the little warlock, liking that he was able to make puns about the cake now. Just like the cake, he was also called Blueberry, so it was a special kind of cake! 

‘’Of course he will,’’ said Magnus and winked.

‘’And I put a lot of chocolate,’’ chimed Rafael in and then happily pressed his lips together, already wanting to devour all of the cake. It looked  _ so good _ , but he needed to control himself! It was dad’s cake, so it was off limits until tomorrow and he then sighed, going back to drawing. Instead of eating the cake, he decided to channel his urges into drawing one and he then sighed longingly. Ah, even that one looked so good. He wished he could eat it for real and Magnus grinned, opening up the birthday card and he decided to write in a little message for Alexander. He kept it short, but sweet and he chuckled when he saw that Max was observing him.

‘’Papa, I want that too,’’ announced the boy. 

‘’You want to leave a little message for dad?’’ asked the warlock and the little one nodded. ‘’Very well - tell me what you want to say to dad and I’ll write it down for you,’’ said Magnus, but Max pouted and he then crossed his little arms on top of his chest and he started sulking. ‘’No?’’ asked Magnus and chuckled. ‘’Okay, tell me what do you want,’’ said Magnus softly and Max happily grabbed the pen.

‘’I wanna write,’’ said Max and Magnus then nodded - okay, that made sense. Maxie wanted to do it all by himself because he was a big boy, as he liked to claim and Magnus then hummed. Max was only three, so spelling was still a little bit, though he knew the letters pretty well. Magnus quickly thought of another way and he then took in a deep breath.

‘’How about I write it down for you on a piece of paper and then you copy it into your card?’’ asked Magnus softly and Max quickly nodded. ‘’Great. So, what do you want to tell dad?’’ asked Magnus after snapping his fingers and a piece of paper and a pen appeared in his hands. 

‘’You’re the bestest dad ever. I love you!’’ said Maxie happily and Magnus happily wrote it down for him, handing him over the paper. ‘’Ohh, that’s a lot of letters, Papa!’’

‘’You think you can do it?’’

‘’Of course!’’ said Max happily and reached over for a pretty purple pen and started slowly copying the letters that Magnus wrote down for him. As Max was busy, Magnus leaned over to check up on Rafael, who was also writing down a little wish for Alec and Magnus bit his lip as he read out what Rafael wrote.

_ Happy bird day, dad, we luv you.  _

‘’Happy bird day,’’ said Magnus silently and chuckled - adorable. He didn’t say anything to correct Rafael’s spelling as the boy looked way too proud with himself and Magnus whistled when he saw Rafael’s card. ‘’Oh, your card is amazing, Rafe,’’ said Magnus and the little Shadowhunter looked up at his Papa and giggled - it really was, wasn’t it? So many cool dinosaurs stomping all around. Of course it was amazing. 

‘’Look, I even drew our cake!’’ said Rafael proudly and then pointed at the front and Magnus nodded - oh and he did such a good job with it as well. 

‘’Oh, yes, I can see,’’ said Magnus happily. ‘’It looks so good that I wanna eat it,’’ joked Magnus and then tried to get a hold of it, but Rafael quickly grabbed it and hid it behind his back, laughing along with Magnus as he knew that he was only joking around. "Oh, come on, I'll just have a little bite," said the warlock and Rafael started giggling, his screams of excitement getting high pitched. Papa was so silly and even though Rafael was old enough to be on the joke, Maxie looked very much concerned for Magnus.

"Papa, no, you can't!" said the little warlock loudly and Rafael started laughing softly, Magnus acting surprised. 

"No? But it looks so yummy!"

"It's a gift for dad!" said Max and tried to help his older brother to hide away the birthday card for Alec. "Dad will be sad and Rafa too. He tried so hard," said Max seriously, Magnus holding back his laughter the best way he could as he just nodded and bit into his lip. "And Papa, you can't eat paper! It's not a real cake!" said Max, Magnus slowly nodded and then the youngest in the room finally let out a sigh of relief - well, that was close! Good thing that he managed to save the day. Rafael looked at Magnus and Magnus sent him a little wink, both of them giggling. Suddenly the door opened - Alec was home, Magnus quickly snapping his fingers and quickly hid their cards for Alec, cleaning up as much as he could. But Alec could still see little glitters all scattered around the floor and he grinned as he had a little hunch what they were up to while he was at the Institute.

As the next day arrived, the boys were already waiting for him in the living room, all dressed up already, Magnus quickly making him some coffee, but the boys didn’t let Alec have his coffee before getting their birthday cards - they waited for such a long time and they finally cracked, literally pouncing on Alec as soon as he sat down onto the couch, both of them shoving their little birthday cards into his face and Alec was only laughing as he opened both of them at the same time as he didn’t want the boys to start fighting, smiling as he read what the boys have written to him, smiling up to his ears and he chuckled. Oh, and the cards were so amazing - he wasn’t surprised one bit that Maxie’s was literally bathing in the glitter and Rafael was going through the dinosaur stage, chuckling, because the dinosaurs were also on top of the cake, feeling his heart swell with happiness as he hugged and kissed both of the boys - that was the best birthday present that he had ever received, Magnus watching them from a distance as he was standing by the door, holding two mugs of coffee.

Rafael was the one who made Magnus walk up to them, bouncing up and down the couch, telling Magnus to give their father his surprise as well, Alec’s eyes widening when he saw that Magnus had been crafting himself as well - oh, a glitter bouquet of flowers, how lovely and his eyes felt a bit prickly when he opened up the card and read Magnus’ birthday card.  _ Happy birthday, my dear husband. I love you so much and I do hope all of your wishes come true on this special day. The boys and me love you very much. Aku cinta kamu, my angel.  _

Alec pressed his lips together and gazed into Magnus’ cat eyes, biting his lip and he shook his head. ‘’All of my wishes already came true, Magnus,’’ muttered Alec as his voice was feeling a bit raspy - he felt a bit choked up as he leaned closer and pressed a little kiss on top of Magnus’ lips, making the warlock smile. Magnus gently held Alec’s face as he pressed another kiss on top of his lips, slowly pulling back a little bit and then they pressed their foreheads together. ‘’You, me and the boys, it’s everything I always wanted,’’ he muttered and Magnus smiled, nodding happily.

‘’Mmm, indeed,’’ said Magnus, kissing the tip of Alec’s nose and then held his hand. ‘’I love you,’’ added Magnus, Alec muttering his  _ I love yous _ as well, closing his eyes and then he exhaled happily. Their little intimate moment didn’t last long as the boys have gotten louder again and Alec grinned, Magnus winked at him and they both started laughing in unison. Ah, the boys were never quiet - not that it as a bad thing wand Alec only grinned as he watched the two of them, getting ready to tell Alec about the cake!

‘’Papa, can we now tell him about the cake?’’ whined Max and Magnus face-palmed himself. The cake was supposed to come in a bit later, once Magnus would give his other gifts to his husband, but-

‘’Yeah, Papa, please?’’ joined in Rafael and Alec perked up.

‘’Oh, there’s a cake too?’’ asked Alec and Max quickly covered his mouth - oh, no the secret got out! Magnus rubbed his forehead - well, the cake could be for breakfast as well. It was a special day, so why not indulge? In the end, he chuckled and then waggled his eyebrows.

‘’The boys and I baked a cake for you, Alexander,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec’s eyes widened. Oh, he wanted the cake very much and with three puppy eyed looks, Magnus really was outnumbered - the cake was going to be on the menu for breakfast, the boys barely containing themselves as they watched their father blow out the candles, Magnus taking lots and lots of pictures. 

‘’Happy birthday, darling,’’ muttered Magnus into Alec’s ear later on, the boys quiet as they were busy eating the cake and Alec melted.

‘’I love you so much.’’

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
